Truth or dare
by MaggieGirl
Summary: Title about says it all. R&R!
1. Freakin idiots

Hi! I was searching around the site a few days ago and I found this section and I was like "WHOA!" Lotta Holes fics! They need a category for this thing! Anyways, I was bored so I decided to write this. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, I'm bored." X-ray said, lying back on his cot.  
  
"Same here." Armpit said. The other boys made sounds of agreement.  
  
"What should we do?" Zigzag asked. He was lying on the ground with his legs on his cot.  
  
"Hey, why don't we play truth or dare?" Magnet said.  
  
"Yeah!" Armpit, Zigzag, Caveman and X-ray said. Squid shrugged.  
  
"Sounds cool." He said. Magnet sat up.  
  
"Great! I'll start it. Ziggy, truth or dare?" Magnet said.  
  
"Uh . . . Dare." Zigzag said. The rest of the boys stayed quiet, waiting for Magnet to come up with a good dare. Magnet grinned.  
  
"Dude . . . I dare you to run around all the tents in your underwear, screaming, 'I'm an idiot.'" Magnet said. Zigzag's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"You can't back out now, dawg." X-ray said, smiling. Zigzag sighed.  
  
"Okay." He said finally, and he stepped outside. Soon, they heard someone yelling. They all scrambled out of the tent to see Zigzag in nothing but his underwear, running. Several boys from other tents had come out to see who was causing all the commotion.  
  
"I'M AN IDIOT! I'M AN IDIOT! YEAH, I'M A BIG FRICKIN' IDIOT!" Zigzag yelled. The boys howled in laughter. Zigzag ran back into the tent and put his clothes back on.  
  
"Alright. My turn." He said, grinning. He looked around at everyone. "Armpit. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth. I ain't running in my underwear, man!" Armpit said, amongst laughter.  
  
"Okay. Have you ever . . . Seen a girl in her underwear?" All the boys burst out laughing at this. Armpit smiled slyly.  
  
"Actually I have, dawg. There was this girl that lived across from me, and her window was right across from mine." He said. The boys stared open- mouthed at Armpit.  
  
"Dude." Squid said. "Details! We need details!"  
  
"What else is there to say? She took off her clothes and underwear---I mean . . . clothes!" Armpit said. Everyone, even Zero, gasped at the last part.  
  
"SHE DID?!" They yelled. Armpit laughed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Man!" X-ray said, a dazed look on his face. "I wish I woulda been there."  
  
"Yeah. Uh, anyways . . . Caveman, truth or dare?" Armpit said, moving away from the subject.  
  
"Um . . . Dare." Caveman said. Armpit smiled.  
  
"I dare you to go outside and walk around, and then tell the next person you meet that you love them." Armpit said. The other boys made noises of disgust, and Zero made a face.  
  
"Oookay." Caveman said. He went outside and started walking. The boys huddled around the entrance of the tent, watching him. Stanley pretended to go fill his canteen and then turned when another boy approached the water spigot.  
  
"Hey Caveman." The boy said. Caveman glanced back at D-tent.  
  
"Hey, Sim . . . can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, kid. What's up?" Sim replied, filling his canteen.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Caveman shouted, and then ran off. Sim sat there and blinked. When Caveman got back to the tent, everyone was laughing.  
  
"That was so funny! HAAAAAAA!" Zigzag said when everyone had finished laughing three whole minutes ago.  
  
"Okay . . . Zero, truth or dare?" Caveman said. Everyone looked at Zero, curious.  
  
"Truth." Zero said. Everyone smiled.  
  
"That's right Zero---them folks is crazy 'bout them dares!" Armpit said.  
  
"Zero, what's your middle name?" Zero paused and glanced around the room.  
  
"Geoff." He said, blushing. Everyone blinked.  
  
"Is that even a name?" Squid said. Zero shrugged.  
  
"Goof? Your middle name is GOOF?" Armpit said.  
  
"Geoff." Zero said, glaring a little. "GEE-off."  
  
"You know what, y'all?" Squid said. "I'm getting' bored. Wanna do something else?"  
  
"Like what?" X-ray asked. Squid grinned evilly.  
  
"I've got an idea and I think you're gonna like it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm, even I don't know what he's gonna do! Eh. That's bad. *Nervous glances* Um, don't hurt me. REVIEW instead! 


	2. Attack of the lizards

"Okay. That's it. C'mon." Squid said through clenched teeth.  
  
Magnet gasped. "Squid!"  
  
"Magnet! Stop wigglin'!"  
  
"Oh! You're going to drop me!" Magnet nearly yelled.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want the whole camp to hear us?" Squid said gruffly.  
  
"Okay, it's open. Now what?" Magnet whispered.  
  
"Get it!" Squid urged. Magnet reached through the window and groped around. "Hurry!"  
  
"I got it-OH SHIT!" Magnet yelled. Squid looked up and saw the yellow- spotted lizard sitting on the windowsill, its eyes glowing. "SQUID! MOVE IT!" Squid practically dropped Magnet and ran.  
  
"Ah mi cielos!" Magnet exclaimed getting up and running. Mr. Sir woke up at the sound of yelling and looked towards the open window to see a yellow- spotted lizard climbing in.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!" He yelled, scrambling for his pistol. The lizard hissed and dove into Mr. Sir's bag of sunflower seeds. Mr. Sir began shooting at the bag like a lunatic.  
  
Meanwhile, Magnet and Squid ran back to the tent while screaming like idiots.  
  
"What happened?" Zigzag asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"L-lizard! LIZARD!" Squid croaked.  
  
"Did you get-"  
  
"LIZARD!"  
  
"Oka-"  
  
"GODDAMN FREAKIN LIZARD!" Zigzag yelled. Everyone looked at Zigzag. He was looking towards the ground by Squid's cot. Everyone looked down towards the ground and saw what Zigzag was talking about. A yellow-spotted lizard was just under Squid's cot. Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!!!" X-ray bellowed. All of D-tent stampeded for the door at the same time and ended up getting stuck. The lizard took a step towards them, its black tongue flitting from its mouth.  
  
"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Caveman yelled.  
  
"ME TOO!" Everyone else yelled in unison. Armpit practically ripped out the tent flap and they all barreled out.  
  
"ATTACK OF THE LIZARDS!" Zigzag yelled.  
  
MEANWHILE, Mr. Sir ran out of bullets and checked his now holey bag of sunflower seeds. The lizard jumped out at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Mr. Sir yelled, running out of the cabin, followed by the lizard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHA! What SICK humor! Review! 


	3. Donkeys

HAHAHA! More madness from me! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Soon sunrise came and Mr. Sir, who had been running from the lizard and half a dozen of his good buddies, was finally free to rest as the sun came up, causing the lizards to slip into the shadows for shelter. D-tent, however, was once again bored by the dull atmosphere of the camp and decided to start another round of truth or dare.  
  
"Magnet."  
  
"Dare." Magnet said boldly.  
  
"I dare you to tell Thlump that you're gay and that you wanna be his loverboy."  
  
"What the hell, Squid?" Squid snickered.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Now?" Squid nodded. Magnet reluctantly got out of his hole and went to where B-tent was digging, which was not far away. The rest of D-tent sat nearby to watch, pretending that they were taking a break.  
  
"Um...Thlump, can I talk to you for a moment?" They heard Magnet say.  
  
"Sure." Thlump said.  
  
"Have you ever been in...a relationship?"  
  
"Uh...no." Thlump sounded totally oblivious, which made D-tent shake with silent laughter.  
  
"Well...I've given this a lot of thought and...I think you're the one."  
  
"What?" Thlump said, sounding surprised.  
  
"Thlump...I wanna be with you..." Magnet said, trying to sound sexy, even though he was getting grossed out.  
  
"Are you saying...?"  
  
"I wanna love ya..." Magnet said softly.  
  
"Get away from me, psycho!" Thlump hissed, looking around to make sure no one was hearing this.  
  
"But...but I love you!" Magnet said, sounding wounded.  
  
"Get out of my face...and no, I don't wanna go out wit'chu!" Thlump hissed. Magnet went back to where D-tent was, rolling around in laughter.  
  
"I gotta pee! I gotta pee!" X-ray said, bounding off somewhere. He returned two minutes later, still laughing.  
  
"Man...that...w-was...GREAT!" Caveman said between bouts of hysterical laughter. He looked over at Zero, who was shaking his head and smiling, but trying not to laugh too hard.  
  
"OK...Squid, truth or dare?" Magnet said, grinning.  
  
"Truth." He replied. Everyone looked at him. "What?! I ain't telling no one I'm gay!"  
  
"Alright, then...would you freak a donkey?" Magnet asked. Everyone looked at Magnet, taken aback.  
  
"What...the...hell?" Squid said.  
  
"Squid, answer the question." Magnet said. Squid looked bewildered.  
  
"Um...uh...if it was cute??" Squid said. Magnet burst into laughter as the rest of D-tent exchanged looks and agreed silently: Magnet had finally lost it. Squid however, glared at Magnet as his Truth question had brought him back to think about what he had been pondering for a while...what would a donkey look like in a bikini?  
  
~*~  
  
XD Hope you found that interesting. Ta ta for now! 


End file.
